Battle for the World
by Misara519
Summary: Meneleus/Master Hand  and Clamedeus/Crazy Hand  are fighting over the rights to the human world. Meneleus brings in all the brawlers for his army, however Clamedeus brings an army too which is filled with beasts of all kinds.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The end of the battle had finally come. The remains of those lost lay around me. I jammed my sword into the hard, cold ground; washing the blood and hopefully the memories away. The grief came back like a slap to the face. My blue hair was fluttering in and out of view as the wind whipped by. I looked around and for miles in every direction all I could see was the plain streaked red with blood. I knew I wouldn't be able to just sit here and stare at the gruesome, rotting flesh lying around me much longer without having a severe breakdown. So, using my sword I stood up slowly, and carefully. The sword's blue hilt shown brightly still though everything else around me was dark; I couldn't stand to look at it so I left it there. There was no point carrying around something that would only make me sick to look at. It had been almost a year now since Elice and I had gotten brought to this horrible place. As I stood looking around I couldn't believe how many of my friends now lay slaughtered around me. Something glittered on the ground; it seemed to be a silver band probably a man's wedding ring. I picked it up and saw that there was an engraving, it said _'To Link with Love Samus.'_ I pocketed the ring. Hoping I would not see his body laying anywhere here. I began limping away from this desolate and depressing area, the source of my grief, hoping to force it away. My right leg should have been in terrible pain from the severe wound. Just looking at it brought me back:

_I was surrounded by two of the grossest things imaginable; they just kept circling me like hawks hoping to get a bite. Suddenly I saw a flash of bright red hair and one of them fell to the ground. This would've been a good thing; however it left an opening for a shadow cat. The cat bounded in slashing my leg with its unforgiving claws. My leg was burning; the claws had ripped through several layers of skin. Just looking at it caused me to throw up. The loss of blood soon caused me to pass out…_

The injury was restraining me from running which angered me. If there was anything I wanted to do right now it would be run, to run back home, run back to before this stupid battle. Run back, run back, run back….and erase the memories. I began taking a mental inventory so that my thoughts couldn't wander. My cape was long gone, my clothes had tears all over, and my body was cut, burned, and bruised. I soon found out that my wrist had broken or at least fractured because I could no longer move it without feeling grave pain. When my mental inventory was over my thoughts were forced down a different route, and as I walked all I could think was why. _Why had_ _it come to this? Why had Meneleus brought us here? Why had he abandoned us? Why had he let us fight? Why couldn't he have saved anyone? _Meneleus had shown up of course, but not for the reason I had originally thought. No, all he cared about was fighting his brother, Clamedeus. I was beginning to wonder if he could even be concerned with our well being. Meneleus always claimed that he wanted things to be better for us that Clamedeus couldn't possibly provide us with everything that we needed. Yet, now after everything that had happened neither of them had shown up to help the wounded; it seems they aren't so different after all. The longer I walked the less I could keep my thoughts separate from the overwhelming memories. Vivid images came to mind whenever I saw a specific sword, spear, or post. I couldn't stop the images. I couldn't stop the pain. I couldn't stop the wrecking ball that was crushing me. I couldn't stop anything. My life was a big mess and I didn't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I have a purpose anymore. Forever my drive had been my fighting, but now I was disgusted at the sight of a sword or any weapon for that matter. I don't know if I have any control over myself anymore, and I don't know what to do…..


	2. Chapter 1: Capture

Chapter 1: Capture

As a sixteen year old prince I didn't have much motivation or much to look forward to in the near future. Not much went on around near my home, unless you could count getting bothered daily by my pest of an older sister, Elice. Every day was the same: get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train more, go to my room, eat dinner, and go to bed.

I had just finished a hard days training and I had collapsed on my oversized bed. I had told my parents I didn't need a bed this big, but they insisted that as a prince I needed expensive things. We couldn't give any more money to the people, we had to have certain things. Blah, blah, blah. Whenever I tried to get decorations for my room, however my parents were stingy and wouldn't let me do anything. So, my room was plain and lacked character.

The walls were a deep red color and my bedspread matched that same color. I had a cherry wood wardrobe, and my ceiling had a strange pattern on it. As a result of my rooms lack of decoration I was forced to stare at the ceiling and attempt to make sense of the pointless pattern.

I had been staring so intently at the ridiculous pattern that I failed to realize the first knock on my heavy door. There was another knock, this one more impatient. My blue eyes drifted from the ceiling to the door, and I called for them to enter.

Before I knew it, my hands were bound behind me and I could see nothing in the darkness surrounding me. I moved towards what I hoped was a wall. When I touched it I found that it was solid rock. This was no ordinary room; it was a dungeon of sorts. But I knew that even dungeons had doors. I attempted to search for the door as well as I could manage.

Rolling around on the hard floor was not a pleasant experience I soon found out. My armor kept jabbing me in the back and the rope was rubbing my arms uncomfortably. I tried to bring my legs around me, but they came in contact with something. Whatever it was didn't appreciate being kicked. Hands grasped my legs tightly. I turned around and my eyes met Elice's. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

That was when I realized my armor was still on. If they had not taken the armor, then maybe they hadn't taken my dagger either. I kicked my foot around a little in my boot feeling for the small sheathed weapon. It didn't take much kicking till I felt the hard hilt under my foot. Just as I was about to move to grab it, I felt a slight stabbing in my side. I looked at the sheath attached to my belt and saw the green gem on the end of my sword sparkle.

I repositioned my neck and managed to pull the gag off of my mouth. I then instructed Elice to grab the blade with her bound hands. She did as I asked and then she quickly cut the ropes binding my hands. I was then handed the blade, I slashed the ropes binding my legs then turned to cut the ropes binding Elice. Now that I no longer had a direct purpose, I just sat for a moment.

Looking around, I noticed that the darkness was absolutely complete. I could see nothing but Elice's sparkling eyes. Elice and I began frantically searching the walls for any sign of a door. These people may have been stupid enough to leave us with my sword, but they weren't as dull as I had thought. This room had no door handle. I collapsed back onto the hard, cold ground. Elice fell back next to me.

Unexpectedly there were voices outside of the room. I turned to Elice, she understood immediately. We wound the rope back around our arms and legs,. I leaned back onto Elice. We pretended to still be knocked out. Instead of closing my eyes all the way I left them open just a sliver, to catch a glimpse of our captors.

The large stone door swung open, allowing light to flood in. I was blinded temporarily by the brightness. I reopened my eyes just in time. I saw a small hand on my shoulder armor. I knew I couldn't, but it still took everything in me not to just slice that dainty little hand off. That was when I noticed the silhouette of a person standing in the doorway. The silhouette was obviously masculine. There was someone else moving in the room. I had hoped to make sense of the situation before we got taken to be killed or whatever else they had planned for use.

Suddenly there was a face before mine. It was a girl around my age. She had her long blonde hair pulled back in ponytails. I moved my hand slowly forward and when the girl leaned forward a little more, I grabbed one of her ponytails and yanked her down to me. Before she realized it I had my sword to her throat. I stood up steadily and put my hand out for Elice. She took it shakily and I pulled her up. She stood behind me.

That was when the man and the other girl had moved to the opposite side of the room, and they were now staring back at us. They were in the light, and Elice and I were in the dark. The tension in the room was thick enough that I could have cut it with my blade.

The man moved forward between us and the other girl. I groaned internally knowing this was going to be more trouble than it was worth. As the man started to move forward towards me I became unsure of what to do. In my moment of weakness my arm tensed and pressed slightly to the girl's throat. She screamed in agony. I nearly dropped my sword after hearing her piercing shriek. I loosened my grip severely, but I could still feel the presence of the hot and sticky blood oozing across my uncovered hand. I knew that if she didn't get the bleeding to stop soon she was going to pass out from blood loss, or worse. I handed her over carefully to Elice. I then advanced towards the man. Soon aware of how tall and overbearing he truly was. His face was grim and his arms were crossed tightly. His position was one of forced relaxation. He and I both knew however that this was not a time to be relaxing. I forced a smirk onto my face and letting darkness into my eyes as I stepped into the full light; hoping that he would believe my bluff. He seemed to fall for it, for when he saw me rage flashed onto his face. His facial expression was replaced by that of disgust. I laughed, continuing my charade.

"What do you want?" he said with venom

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied lightly. This seemed to set him on edge.

"If you kill her, you won't be far behind. You will also be following down a path so dark you will not be able to easily leave it."

'What's with the riddles?' I thought, then said: "The blame could not be placed on me, however for it is your actions that would cause her to die, Would they not?"

"Fine. But you must tell me what it is that you want so that she doesn't have to die." He said shortly, disgust was just on the edge of his voice.

"I want information and answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"I want to know where we are. Why we are here. How did we get here? Who you are; and how we get back home."

"You and your sister are in my domain, a middle world if you will. If things had gone the way we planned you would already know why you're here. But that is beside the point. You are here because of issues with my brother. You got here by the magic of my daughters. They crossed the boundary lines between your world and this one. I am Meneleus, Master Hand. You can only return home after the Champions Battle. Is that enough information for you?"

"No. One more thing. How long do you plan on keeping us here?" I asked suspiciously.

"As long as it takes for the trials and battle."

"Trials?" I asked, no longer feeling threatened or threatening.

"Tests. Things to test individual strengths and abilities."

"What do you want us to do now?"

"Release Ceres. And follow me." He replied shortly. His anger had receded.

"Oh, right. Elice you can let her go now." I said.

The initial shock had begun to fade and I could now think clearly. Elice released the girl, Ceres, and we began to follow Meneleus. I didn't trust him still, but I had no other choice but to follow him. We already gave up our leverage and I had lost what little threat I had over them.

I heard a slight thud and when I looked back Ceres had fallen to the ground. I rushed back towards her. Checking my cape for a clean strip, I ripped off the first one I saw and wrapped it snugly around her neck; cutting off the flow of blood. Suddenly, Ceres' clear blue eyes met mine and in a way she was thanking me for what I just did. She was obviously curious as to why I would save her when I was the one who had cut her. I shrugged slightly, and got up. The other girl walked over to Ceres and helped her out of the room. I walked back to Meneleus and Elice, who had been watching the whole thing.

Elice smiled warmly when I began walking with them again. She was proud of me. She was six years older than me, but she often acted like a mother to me. I would never tell anyone, but whenever Elice was happy, I was happy.

We continued to follow Meneleus through the confusing passageways that made up his huge house. We finally came to a huge stone doorway, Meneleus told us to go through there and much would be explained. I smiled slightly and stepped through the door. Elice was right behind me, but we were separated quickly. The room that Meneleus had led us to was packed with people.

There were people of every size and shape and even species, judging by the strange creatures everywhere. I relocated Elice and shoved my way through the crowd. I grabbed her arm so as not to lose her again, but as we were turning around we accidentally bumped into a man. The man was short, and he was wearing a large red cap. He turned around revealing a bushy brown mustache and a fat red M on the front of his cap. I looked away from him and began searching for Meneleus.

My search was cut short, for his voice began booming from somewhere above.


	3. Chapter 2: Understanding

Chapter 2: Understanding

I spotted him; he was high up in the stands. Standing on either side of him were three girls. I recognized Ceres and a dark haired girl from in earlier. Meneleus' voice seemed to boom and echo all over the stadium room. Yet there was no amplifier of any sort in his bony hands. After calling everyone to attention he began to speak:

"Hello everyone, for those who don't know my name is Meneleus." He hesitated here, allowing some to call out saying hello back. "I am your creator. Some know me as master Hand, but I have not brought you all here today to tell you these insignificant details. Today I have brought you here to tell you of an upcoming war. I need to tell you of the dark war that exists between the two halves of this world; it is the living against the dead. My brother, Clamedeus, wishes to take over my home, my life, and most importantly my job. My job is to see that all of you are safe and stay alive as long as I can possibly keep you. Clamedeus is the controller of those who have already died. They live in a domain parallel to my own. He may do whatever he likes with them. This is where the real problem comes into effect. My brother enjoys experimenting; it's not a problem in a place where his subjects cannot feel pain. But if he were to come here and take over what is mine, he would have control of each and every one of you. To do whatever he felt like doing. He could kill you. He could turn you into any number of objects just with the will of his mind. Our father placed us in these positions for a reason. My brother's wishes go against reason, and go against our father as well. Clamedeus wishes for a Champions Battle." Meneleus paused letting the huge load of information sink in. I had heard a lot of the main points in his speech, but my head was spinning anyway. I couldn't imagine how anyone else could be feeling. I had almost thrown up what food I had eaten today at the thought of getting poked and prodded by an experimental maniac. Meneleus began again:

"A Champions Battle is a fight between twelve champions chosen by Clamedeus and twelve champions of my own. As you can see I have already chosen six of the twelve." As he said this he gestured toward the girls surrounding him. "The rest of you however will need to go through trials to become a champion. These trials will test your strengths, your abilities, and your weaknesses." Meneleus paused again; he coughed a little and began again. "I chose each one of you for these trials because I knew that each of you has strengths beyond the average human being. There will be one trial per day. If you wish not to be tested at all you may back out now and sit in your room until the Champions Battle occurs." He stopped as though waiting for people to go running out of the room. "No one?" He said challenging everyone in the room. "Alright, you shall be brought to a room by one of my daughters. Boys will be on one side and girls will be on the other. If anyone has questions ask now."

I was getting ready to leave when another boy's voice broke the silence. He was dressed strangely; his pale blonde was enveloped by a green cap. He wore a matching green tunic with a thick brown belt. However, he was wearing no pants under his tunic, just tights; his feet were inside big brown boots. I had to cover up my mouth to keep from laughing at the boys' ridiculously improper outfit. Although his clothes were bizarre, what he had to say was not. He began, "I have a question." He paused as though waiting for a reaction. He seemed to be completely calm whilst talking to a group so large. He continued, "What about our brothers or sisters? Are we supposed to just forget about them and go be in some room with strangers?"

Meneleus looked amused, "Good question, if you really truly can't be separated by a hallway. I think I can find a nice room for any people who would like to be paired with their siblings." Meneleus smiled almost menacingly at the boy.

The boy grinned back provokingly. Meneleus looked away towards the group as a whole and said "Any more questions?" quirking a brow as he did so. Meneleus waited there. When no one spoke against him he smiled. "Good, girls bring them to the rooms."


	4. Chapter 3: Homecoming

Chapter 3: Homecoming

The massive group was led through the long, dark hallways by Meneleus' daughters. All along the way I was getting poked, pushed and yanked. One time I could've sworn I got stabbed by a short spike. Meneleus' daughters were having a hard time getting us into any sort of line. So, they just spread themselves out all around the group. A little girl around thirteen ended up next to me; she was bouncing slightly and had a big smile on her face. She hadn't been part of the kidnapping. She looked up at me flashing her pearly white. She introduced herself as Freya. She had short light brown hair and a strange headband stretching across her forehead. I held out my gloved hand and said, "Marth." She looked down at her feet and flushed a little before answering, "I know." When she looked up she saw my hand outstretching blushing brighter she grasped it quickly. After Freya had jerked her hand back to her side, I grabbed a loose hair that had been hanging in my eyes. I then asked her about her sisters which was which and what their names were. She smiled happy to be onto a new topic, "Calla's the oldest, she is the one leading everyone. Scarlet's the second oldest she has the bright red hair. Raevyn is next she is the one with the mask on. Ria and Ceres are the same age, Ria is the one with the braid and Ceres is…" I cut her off saying, "I know Ceres."

"Oh," Was her only response.

"Yeah," I replied shortly. Freya looked a little too gloomy then. This made me want to comfort her, but suddenly we were in front of two huge doors. Freya had disappeared and Calla was explaining things that I couldn't hear. Something about boys being on the right, there are common rooms, and each room had a plaque on the door with the persons name on it. As soon as Calla stopped talking every guy stampeded through the door trying to find their rooms; I hung back. When I had been talking to Freya a question had come to mind. I sauntered towards Calla while everyone dispersed to their respective rooms. I introduced myself to her, but she, like Freya seemed to already know who I was. She seemed genuinely surprised to find out that I already knew who she was, however. Then she asked why I hadn't gone back to my room yet. I answered briefly saying, "I had a question for if that's all right. Your sister Freya reminded me of it."

Calla smiled slightly and said, "That's how you knew my name. Oh Freya." She said sighing. She then laughed and asked "Anyways what was your question?"

"What will our parents think if we are gone all this time? Won't they be worried if we are gone for weeks or months?"

"That's an easy one. They won't notice, time here is completely different than time in your world. A year to us could be a minute your time." She answered lightly though the topic was serious.

"Oh." That was my genius reply. It, of course caused her to laugh at me. I said thanks quietly and walked over to the boys' door. When I opened it I was pleasantly surprised to see a huge room with several large red armchairs. A few leather couches and a huge stone fireplace. Leading away from that room was two hallways. I walked down the one on the right first, searching for the door with my name on it. I reached the end of the hallway with no luck, so I went down the left hallway. My name was on none of those doors either. I walked back to the common room and sat in one of the soft armchairs; reveling in the warmth emanating from the fire. Suddenly Meneleus appeared before me. In the firelight his hands looked even paler and more prominent. His vibrant green eyes met mine and he said, "Did you not like your room?" He asked without sincerity.

"What room, there was no room with my name on it and you know it." I replied back angrily.

"Your room is the only one upstairs." Meneleus said back calmly.

"What stairs?" I asked.

Meneleus pointed towards a skinny winding staircase that I hadn't seen before. When I looked back at Meneleus he was gone. I walked cautiously towards the stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs quickly. I looked up to see how tall the staircase was. It wasn't very large. I began to walk up the delicate steps trusting that they wouldn't collapse under me. When I looked back down the thin staircase, the half that I had come up had disappeared. Curious, I took a step backwards. That step disappeared too. I quickly ran up the rest of the step and watched them disappear behind me. I pushed it out of my mind and continued the search for my room. On the floor was a plush red rug leading down a hallway lit only by candles. The hallway led to a huge wooden door. On the door a gold plaque with my name engraved on it. I pushed the heavy door open; the hinges creaked slightly as it swung open. I was pleasantly surprised as to what was on the other side of the door. The room was a perfect circle and had a decent sized bed directly in the center. Around the walls were beautiful paintings that seemed to depict a story of sorts. I couldn't tell what they were portraying but they were amazing all the same. It was a room so unlike any other room. It made me smile. This was a room I could live in. then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. It was a small envelope. It was just sitting on the cherry wood wardrobe. I grabbed it and broke the seal. I pulled out the paper inside and saw that it was not a letter, but an invitation. It said:

_Marth,_

_You have been formally invited to join us for a homecoming ball. It will take place tomorrow night at 10:00pm. Dinner will be served before hand in the ballroom. You must choose a date to go with. It cannot be someone you already know. Choose someone sitting close to you at dinner tonight…_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Meneleus_

All I could think of was why they had to make things complicated. Then I realized the wardrobe, it had to have some clothes in it. Excitedly I pulled open the thin wood door and saw several outfits tucked inside. I impatiently yanked off my dirty training clothes and hastily pulled on a soft silk green outfit. It fit me perfectly. I smiled. I put my sword belt back in place and placed my shoulder armor back on. Finally I positioned my new green cape across the shoulder armor completing my new look. Almost immediately after I had finished getting dressed there was a light knock on the door. When I opened it I was pleasantly surprised to see little Freya standing outside. I offered to let her into the circle room, but she refused saying I needed to follow her downstairs. So, I picked up my dirty clothes and shoved them into a small bag. She waited. I then exited the room and walked down the steps leading to the common room. I was the only one sitting there, waiting. However I was soon joined by three other boys. One with red-hair, the blonde one who had earlier spoke in the stadium and an older boy with dark blue hair. Freya returned to bring our small group through the endlessly confusing hallways that made up the mansion. Before long, she brought us to a huge room that could only be the dining hall. She pointed to a large table that seated eight people. We walked silently to the table, but when I looked back to thank Freya she was gone. There was silence at the table as we all just sat. I couldn't stand the stillness so I looked to the boy with red-hair. He was sitting peacefully across from me. I decided I should introduce myself, holding my gloved hand out I said, "Marth." Hoping he would follow my lead and introduce himself, however he did nothing. After a couple of uncomfortable moments passed the blonde boy grasped my hand and said, "Link." My face, before sullen, now held a small smile. I shifted my chair slightly to the left so as to talk to him easier. I hate silence so I asked him whether or not he had any brothers or sisters.

"I have one sister." Link replied solemnly. "You?"

"Same." I replied shortly. As though on cue Elice came through the door behind Ceres; Elice was followed by three other girls. They were told to sit at this table as well filling the rest of the seats. I ended up between the other blue haired boy, who wouldn't tell me his name, and a girl with light blonde hair. I smiled at her and told her my name. When I held my hand out, the boy with red hair asked if I _needed_ to constantly have noise. I ignored him and continued to hold my hand out to the girl. She smiled at me, took my hand, and said, "My name is Peach, pleased to meet you." She had a sweet voice. I grinned at her, Peach was beautiful, she was wearing a pale purple dress that went down to her knees. The dress flowed out at her waist and had medium length sleeves. She had big blue earrings and her smile was bright. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the low light. I could see Elice out of the corner of my eye. She was rolling her eyes and smiling. I almost laughed. I decided immediately that I should invite her to the ball. I pushed the small envelope towards her and nudged her pale arm lightly with my elbow. Her smile grew brighter and her delicate cheeks flushed. Overwhelmed she said, "I would be very pleased to go to the ball with you." I pulled a bright pink rose from beneath my green cloak and held it out to Peach. She took it and her already pink cheeks flushed brighter. Suddenly the shell that had formed around us shattered as the room erupted in noise. Calla walked in followed by what seemed to be everyone else in the mansion. They all found seats around the dining hall and when there was silence Meneleus spoke:

"As you noticed when you walked in, eight people had already been seated. This will happen every night. Eight people will be chosen. It shall always be four boys and four girls. These people will be chosen to pair up with another and perform whatever task I choose. Tonight, however these eight just have to go the ball tomorrow night with whomever they choose…. Let the feast begin." As soon as Meneleus sat down, maids and manservant's flooded the room. They were weighted down with heavy trays laden with food. We ate dinner in peace, Peach and I held a quiet conversation all through the meal. We managed to escape the large room before anyone else had finished so as not to get caught up in the crowds. We were able to find all the correct hallways leading to the rooms. Before I knew it Peach and I were standing outside the doors to the two common rooms. I opened up the girls' door for Peach; she gracefully walked in the door. I followed her into the large room. The room was similar in shape to the boys' but instead of red armchairs they had large white leather couches. We chose to sit close the roaring fire, I watched as the light made Peach's eyes shine. The time went by quickly, too quickly. I was soon heading back to my room. The stairs were there and I rushed up them eager to see Peach in the morning. I laid on the bed sinking into the cushioned mattress. I fell into a deep sleep within a matter of seconds.


End file.
